


Of Chocolates and (Valentine's) Cards

by Blueskylover



Series: Eiji is Basically a Housewife [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskylover/pseuds/Blueskylover
Summary: In which Eiji finally knows of an American holiday, tries to bring himself to make chocolates for Ash, and attempts to not burn down the apartment.





	1. Plastic Mailboxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is a new saga in the day of the life of "basically a housewife" Eiji who tries to cook lovingly for Ash but can't quite seem to get it right :>
> 
> A part of my series with [ Of Cookies and Carols ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100377/chapters/40215827),[ Of Pumpkins and Pancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149044/chapters/37732670), and [ Of Sweaters and Sweet Potatoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881315/chapters/39646920)! Not mandatory to read the other stories first, but highly suggested :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ♥︎

Eiji watched the people mingling on the street below through his viewfinder. Even though Christmas had come and gone, the snow and frigid air still lingered on the New York streets. In the midst of snapping a picture of a woman wrangling with her scarf as it whipped through the strong wind, the doorbell rang.   
  
The brunet peeked his head out from the office; he wasn’t expecting anyone. He glanced through the peephole and opened the door to find his downstairs neighbor standing in the hallway. Mr. Owens seemed frazzled as Emily held onto his hand, a look of disapproval in her eyes as she glanced up at her father.  
  
“Eiji, thank goodness you are home,” the man ran his free hand through his greying hair.   
  
“Hello, Mr. Owens—“  
  
“The SLS needs new break pads and the dealership is only running their special through this afternoon, and Leslie is on her spiritual yoga retreat, so I was wondering if you could watch Emily for a bit.”  
  
Eiji blinked in confusion as he tried to process what Mr. Owens was saying to him.  
  
“Um—“   
  
“Great, I will be back in a few hours,” Mr. Owens sighed in relief as he let go of his daughter’s hand and rushed towards the elevator.   
  
“Hi, Mr. Eiji,” the young girl smiled up at him once her father was out of sight, her hair was pulled into its usual twin tails.  
  
“Hi, Emily, come inside,” the Japanese boy led her inside the apartment. “Could you please leave your shoes here?”   
  
“Sure,” she chirped as she took off her boots then placed them next to the recently straightened row of shoes. No matter how many times Eiji scolded him, Ash always kicked off his boots or dress shoes, and it was always up to the brunet to realign them by the door.   
  
“What do you have,” he gestured to the plastic bag in her hands.  
  
“These are cards I need to fill out for my class,” she said matter-of-factly as she stood on her tiptoes to place them on the kitchen table.   
  
Eiji watched in amusement as the girl climbed onto the chair and struggled to reach the table. _For once, he wasn’t the shortest one in the apartment_. “Here,” he stifled a laugh as he grabbed a couch cushion and placed in on the other dining chair so that the girl could reach the tabletop comfortably.   
  
“What are these cards for,” the brunet asked as Emily began to unpack the bag. It was filled with pieces of paper, candies, tape, crayons, and a miniature plastic mailbox.   
  
“It's for Valentine’s Day.”   
  
“Oh, I know that holiday, we have in Japan too!” A grin spread across Eiji’s face. However, he never remembered a mailbox being a part of the tradition.   
  
"We usually give chocolates where I am from, so what is this plastic thing used for?"   
  
"I have to make Valentine's cards and give them to everyone in the class by putting them in other people's mailboxes," she explained half-heartedly.   
  
"You do not sound very excited about it?"   
  
"Well," Emily sighed as she put her head on the table, "I would want to give a card to only one person, but we have to make them for everyone."   
  
“If you have to give them to your classmates, then you should make the Valentine for that person extra special—”  
  
A sudden, loud knock on the door caused Eiji to flinch. He cautiously approached the entrance and paled when he looked through the peephole. Why did they have to come now of all times?  
  
“Heya, Eiji,” Kong cheerfully greeted him with Bones by his side.   
  
Dozens of worse case scenarios ran through Eiji’s head. Even though they meant well, the gang members could easily expose Ash’s true identity to Emily.  
  
“They jus' put out heart-shaped doughnuts and they were so cute I figured we had to bring ya some.” Bones held out the pink box proudly.   
  
“Oh,” the Japanese boy said lamely.  
  
“Doughnuts! I love doughnuts,” Emily cried as she happily ran over to the door. Eiji felt his heart drop as the young girl stared up at the two men, his breath caught in his throat as he waited for her to scream or start crying.  
  
“How do ya eat doughnuts with no teeth,” Kong asked, a look of amusement prevalent in his eyes.  
  
“Only three of my teeth fell out I have the rest of them,” she giggled.   
  
“Prolly because you’re eating too many doughnuts!”   
  
Eiji let out a breath; the girl did not seem bothered by the two gang members. The brunet led them all inside and brought out a few plates for the doughnuts as they settled around the round table.  
  
“Emily, this is Bones and Kong.”  
  
“Nice to meetcha,” Bones grinned.  
  
“Wow, so cool.” Her eyes widened. "I want a nickname, too!”  
  
“What about _Thrasher_?”  
  
“Nah, I think something like _Gums_."  
  
“Those are not very good,” Eiji frowned at the two boys bickering back and forth. “What about Emi-chan?”  
  
“That sounds so cute!” crumbs spilled out of Kong’s mouth as he laughed.   
  
_The table was cleaned just this morning!_  
  
“If Mr. Eiji likes it then I do too,” Emily nodded as she bit into a doughnut.   
  
***  
  
The brunet watched in disbelief as Emily finished off her third doughnut. He had only eaten a bit of the one filled with cream before Kong snatched the other half.   
  
Thankfully, the box was now empty, or they would have most likely continued to eat them.  
  
“What’s all this stuff for, Emi?” Bones asked as he glanced at the supplies scattered across the table.   
  
“Valentines for my class, do you want to help?”  
  
Soon enough, they were all working on the cards with Emily giving them occasional instructions. Kong kept mocking Bones for cutting lopsided hearts, and Bones jeered at his fellow gang member’s messy handwriting.  
  
“Don’t forget the glitter!” The girl pulled out a giant container of glitter from her plastic bag. Eiji gasped as she opened the lid and dumped a pile onto the table.  
  
“You forgot the fancy paper.” Kong gestured to the remaining sheets set to the side of the table.  
  
“I didn't forget,” Emily said quietly, “that is for the special one.”   
  
“ _Oh_ , does that one get two pieces of candy?”  
  
“Do ya have a brain in there, Bones.” Kong shoved the boy.  
  
"I think it should have three pieces of candy, Mr. Bones," the girl laughed.   
  
" _Three_ pieces? This person must be pretty cool."   
  
"Yeah, they always help me out with fractions if I get stuck and they share their carrot sticks with me at lunch," Emily said proudly.   
  
"You are going to use all of this paper to make Valentines for this person," Eiji asked as he picked up one of the leftover sheets. It was a thicker cardstock than the paper they were using previously.   
  
"No silly," the girl scoffed, "It is for you so that you can make one for the person that you like."   
  
"W-what," the brunet stammered, heat quickly rising to his cheeks.  
  
"Lil Shrimpy has someone he likes?" Kong raised his brows.   
  
"N-no!"   
  
"Eiji, I'm flattered but I jus' don't see you that way," Bones said so sincerely it made the Japanese boy start to laugh.   
  
"Bones, you really are stupid," The other gang member rolled his eyes. "Ya think shrimpy has that bad of taste?"   
  
"What're you trying to say?"   
  
The duo began their usual bickering as Eiji looked on helplessly.    
  
"I think it would be good since you said that you can't tell the person you like them, so why don't you write it," Emily smiled at him as she handed over a red crayon.   
  
"Emi-chan.." a lump formed in his throat as he stared down at the piece of paper. "I do not think it is a good idea."   
  
"Sure it is, I even saved a chocolate for you. That's what you said they do in Japan, right?"   
  
"It.. is," he agreed hesitantly before taking a shaky breath, "But you make the chocolate not buy it."   
   
"Oh, good, you should make it so I can eat this piece." Emily waved the small chocolate in the air.   
  
"I, um.. am not very good at making sweet things."   
  
"C'mon Shrimpy, I'm sure they would like it even if it tasted bad 'cause you made it," Kong rolled his eyes.   
  
"Yeah I'm sure the boss would—" Bones started to say before his fellow gang member clamped a hand over his mouth.   
  
"Bones, would ya keep that big mouth shut for once?"   
  
"The boss? Who is that," the young girl seemed fascinated.   
  
"Uh, it is the boss at the place they work," Eiji responded hastily.   
  
"Where do they work?"  
  
A loud knock on the door and Mr. Owen's muffled voice from the hall broke the tense silence.  
  
"That must be your dad, Emi-chan," the brunet let out an awkward laugh as he gathered the girl's things, and rushed her out the door before she could ask any more questions.  
  
***   
  
Eiji sat with his head in his hands as he stared at the wall. Bones and Kong left shortly after Emily, so the apartment was back to being quiet, giving him some time to think.   
  
Did he want to risk making chocolates for Ash? He never wanted to give them to anyone else before. There was also the risk the blond would laugh at him or even kick him out.   
  
His heart beat heavily in his chest. He wanted to desperately believe the reassurances from earlier, that Ash _would_ like chocolates if he made them.  
  
_Looking up one recipe couldn't hurt. They probably didn't have the ingredients anyway._  
  
***   
  
After hesitantly heading all the way down to the supermarket, Eiji was hit with the realization that he had no idea what type of chocolate Ash liked, or if he even liked it at all.   
  
Every ounce of his being wanted to retreat to the apartment. He suddenly felt like he was back on the track, fearfully staring up at the bar. _This time he would jump._  
  
He grabbed every type of chocolate off of the tacky Valentines display and threw them in his basket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else from America do the Valentine's cards thing with mailboxes in elementary school?
> 
> Come yell with me about Asheiji on [ Tumblr ](http://queensgrove.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally thought this fic would only be 2 chapters long but once again this story ran away from me and became longer than planned (not like that is a bad thing)! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter :>

“Hey, weird pumpkin fetish guy,” the teenage girl at the register popped her gum, her hair was currently dyed a neon pink. “What’s all this chocolate for?”  
  
“I do _not_ have that,” Eiji whined. No matter how many times he insisted to the employee that buying those pumpkins was a _one-time_ occurrence, she still loved to bring it up every time she worked the register.   
  
“Is it like an all-around food fetish?”   
  
“N-no,” he yelped as the other shoppers began to turn and stare at him. “I am going to make homemade chocolates.”   
  
“Why would you do that when you are buying, like, fifty dollars worth of chocolate?”  
  
“I do not have to explain myself,” the Japanese boy huffed as he put the debit card into the machine.  
  
“Whatever,” the worker sighed as she rolled her eyes. Once the receipt printed, she tossed it in the plastic bag then pushed it towards him.   
  
“Thank you,” Eiji said dryly as he took the bag of chocolates and stomped out of the small store. _Americans can be so rude!_  
  
Walking down the hall which led to the lobby, the brunet froze stopped mid-step when he spotted Ash speaking to the doorman. His first instinct was to hide, but the only place he could go was back into the grocery store. The other option was to try and sneak to the elevator.   
  
“Eiji!”   
  
Eiji winced as Ash called his name. He must have been too caught up in his own thoughts to notice the blond turning towards him.    
  
“H-hi, Ash,” he responded as he tried to hide the grocery bag behind his legs.  
  
“Don’t you usually go to the supermarket in the morning?”  
  
“Oh, do I?” Eiji laughed nervously as he avoided the other boy's gaze.   
  
“Did you at least get me more shampoo?"  
  
"Um, no I am sorry I forgot," he was starting to sweat under Ash's piercing stare.  
  
"Let me guess," the blond sighed in mock exasperation, "you overcooked dinner didn't you?"   
  
The Japanese boy opened his mouth then closed it. "Yes, you caught me."  
  
"I thought so," Ash let out a small laugh and began walking towards the elevator. Eiji sighed in relief then trailed behind the other boy.  
  
"Hello, you two," Mrs. Coleman smiled as she joined them by the elevators. She held several shopping bags in her hands.   
  
"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Coleman. Were you out shopping?" A fake sickly-sweet polite smile graced Ash's features.   
  
"I know it's a little last minute, but I just had to get a new dress for tomorrow," their neighbor chuckled. "Do you two lovebirds have any big Valentine's plans?"   
  
"Um," Eiji mumbled as he tightened his grip on the plastic bag.   
  
"Actually, we are going to the Manhatta."   
  
"T-the Manhatta," Mrs. Coleman paled, "How on Earth did you get in? Mark and I have been trying to get reservations for months!"    
  
"What can I say, only the best for _my_ Eiji," Ash said nonchalantly as he put his arm around the other boy's shoulders.   
  
The brunet bit his lip as he felt the heat rising to his face. It suddenly seemed like the bag of chocolate in his hand became three times heavier.  
  
"How sweet! Eiji you are in for a real treat the view is breathtaking," she gushed.   
  
"Y-yes," he managed to squeak out.   
  
The elevator chimed, and the doors opened. "I have to ask something, Leslie and I have been dying to know." Mrs. Coleman pushed the button for their floor.   
  
All of the warmth felt like it was quickly drained from Eiji's body. _Did she finally figure out Ash's identity_ , he thought despairingly.    
  
"What would you like to know," Ash said smoothly, trying to keep his tone as neutral as possible.   
  
"Why don't you wear your engagement ring, dear?"   
  
"O-oh." Eiji blinked, caught a little off-guard. He could feel Ash's gaze on him as he cleared his throat. "Well, I-uh save it for special occasions?"  
  
Mrs. Coleman gave him a perplexed look.   
  
"It is what we do back in Japan," he added quickly.   
  
"Oh, a cultural thing!" Their neighbor nodded in understanding, "That makes sense."   
  
Eiji let out a sigh of relief as the elevator door finally opened up to their floor. Once Mrs. Coleman waved goodbye to them, Ash pulled out his phone and began typing furiously.    
  
The blond barely looked up the entire walk down the hallway and into the apartment. He immediately went to grab the laptop and his glasses from the bedroom and brought them to the kitchen table, allowing Eiji time to slip the bag into the refrigerator without the other boy noticing.    
  
While the brunet waited for the kettle, he heard barely any noise besides the clicking of the keys on the laptop. Ash had his eyes glued on the screen and seemed to be so focused that he didn’t even notice his glasses slowly slipping down the bridge of his nose.   
  
He didn't even tear his gaze away when Eiji set two mugs of tea down on the table. "Um, is everything okay," he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Trying to get a table at that restaurant for tomorrow."   
  
"You.. what?"   
  
"I'm not going to tell people we are going there and then not go," Ash replied as if it were obvious.   
  
Eiji felt his heart race. _Did Ash really want to take him for Valentine's dinner?_  
  
“Obviously, all the housewives are going to ask you about it too, and I don't want you to blow our cover story, _dear_."   
  
"R-right," the Japanese boy laughed awkwardly, hoping the disappointment wasn't evident in his voice. “Not all of us can be as good at lying."  
  
Ash's eyes flicked up to look at him for a moment before returning to the screen. “I think most people are better liars than you are,” he snorted, “have you ever told a lie before?"  
  
“Of course I have!”  
  
Closing the laptop lid and crossing his arms, the blond looked him right in the eyes. “Alright let’s hear what it was.”  
  
Glancing nervously over to the kitchen, Eiji gulped as he wracked his brain for a lie apart from the one sitting in the refrigerator. “Well, one time I ate my sister’s pudding and told her that it was not me?”   
  
“Did she believe you?”   
  
“She may have, for a moment.”  
  
Ash stifled a laugh, “so that definitely doesn’t count.”  
  
“It does count,” Eiji stuck his tongue out at the other boy, who rolled his eyes in response.   
  
The Japanese boy was able to finish his entire mug of tea while Ash worked on the laptop. The low hum of the television and the rhythmic tapping of the keyboard keys gave the apartment a momentary sense of tranquility.   
  
Eiji rested his head on his hand as he stared at the other boy. His blond brows were furrowed and there was an intense look in his green eyes. The image on the screen reflected in his glasses, which had nearly fallen off his face.   
  
“Done,” the blond announced proudly.  
  
“I hope you did not use blackmail,” Eiji frowned.   
  
“Well I tried that first, but the guy really wanted to go to this place so badly that he was willing to have his nudes sent out to his corporation—“   
  
“Ash!”   
  
“Calm down, I gave up on that and just hacked into the restaurant’s system and replaced someone else’s names with ours then wired them some cash for the trouble,” the blond leaned back in the chair and stretched his arms over his head.   
  
“You could have called the restaurant!”   
  
“Where's the fun in that?”   
  
With a groan, Eiji put his head into his hands.   
  
***   
  
After a restless night of sleep, Eiji meekly stared at the refrigerator as the mid-morning light streamed in through the windows. Ash had just left with the promise that he would return in a few hours, meaning the brunet did not have a lot of time to figure out what he was doing with the chocolate.   
  
_It couldn’t be too difficult. It was just melting down chocolate._  
  
Three cups of tea were still not enough to calm his nerves. He then tried to busy himself with some cleaning to try and clear his mind. After nearly dropping the computer on the floor, twice, while dusting, he figured he should just start cooking.   
  
He pulled up the recipe on the tablet and gathered the plethora of different chocolate bars. Deciding to start with heating up the cream over the stove, he poured a measured amount into a saucepan. Minutes felt like hours as he waited for the liquid to warm up.   
  
Even after Eiji had sliced a few strawberries, the cream still did not look heated. He frowned as he turned up the heat on the burner. Soon enough, the liquid began to bubble, which probably meant it was ready.   
  
The brunet dropped in a few broken-up chocolate bars, and stirred the mixture. Admittedly, the chocolate was beginning to look strange. _Was it supposed to be that chunky and greasy?_  
  
No matter how much he stirred, the mixture was getting clumpier instead of smoother. Eiji sighed and set the pot aside to simmer.  _Maybe it would even out on its own?_  
  
His next attempt he decided to skip using the cream and just put the chocolate directly into another pot. It seemed to work better. However, the chocolate was already dark in color, making it difficult to tell whether it was up to the proper temperature. Eiji continued to stir it for a few extra minutes, just in case, before pouring it into one of the ice cube molds with some strawberries.   
  
“Chill overnight.. but I do not have all night,” he mumbled to himself as he stuck the mold into the freezer. Hopefully, it would harden up faster that way.   
  
Eiji gasped as smoke began billowing out of the leftover pot on the stove. He quickly pulled it off the heat and set it aside, hoping the fumes would dissipate.   
  
The third attempt involved the microwave, which was even more tedious. Opening the microwave every thirty seconds to stir the chocolate was starting to become impractical, he still had walnuts to chop up, after all. Eiji pressed a few buttons and turned to begin chopping fruits and nuts.   
  
The smokiness in the air remained as he worked on the fillings, if anything it seemed to be somehow getting worse. He waved a towel in the air then he continued chopping up the fruits.   
  
As he finished cutting up several strawberries, walnuts, cherries, even a few leftover candy canes, Eiji realized he hadn’t checked the microwave in a while. He thought he had only set it for a few minutes.   
  
Turning to peek in the microwave, the brunet yelped when he noticed the mixture bubbling. Quickly opening the door to the appliance, he was greeted with a face full of smoke.   
  
After a small coughing fit, the smoke alarm began blaring in his ears. In a panic, Eiji grabbed the first thing he could grab and frantically waved it in front of the sensor. Instead of turning off, the alarm was getting louder.   
  
Eiji ran over to the table to grab a chair and a nearby Tupperware container. He then used it to cover up the alarm. However, it was difficult to hold the plastic still when he felt himself shaking.   
  
_Instead of surprising Ash with homemade chocolate, he would end up surprising him with a burnt down apartment._  
  
A few tense prayer-filled seconds later, the alarm finally switched off. Eiji let out a breath as he climbed down from the chair and braced himself against the counter.   
  
Walking back over to the microwave, he shrieked as he grabbed the searing-hot bowl, and ended up dropping it onto the ground. The glass shattered on the kitchen tile, causing the mixture to end up all over the floor as well as on his clothes.  
  
“Eiji!” he could hear Ash frantically calling his name from the door. The brunet wanted to sink in the floor out of sheer embarrassment, because Ash was the last person he wanted to see right now.  
  
“Eiji!” The other boy cried as he came into sight. "Are you okay?” His green eyes were wide, filled with fear.

“I-I am okay,” Eiji whimpered. “Do not come in here; there is glass all over the floor.”   
  
“Damn it, Eiji,” Ash’s voice sounded strained, his boots crushing the glass as he walked in the kitchen.  
  
“Can you get me the broom, Ash?"  
  
“I’m not letting you do anything in here barefoot,” the blond huffed. “Put your arms around my neck so I can carry you out.”   
  
“W-what?”  
  
“I’m not going to let you walk on this broken glass.”   
  
Eiji reluctantly complied and wrapped his arms around Ash’s shoulders. The blond lifted him by the waist and set him down by the couch.  
  
“I’m going to take a wild guess that you were trying to make something,” Ash’s tone was accusing, but his gaze was soft.  
  
The brunet bit his lip as his cheeks started to burn in shame. He wanted to lie, but he couldn’t stop the truth from bubbling out of his lips.   
  
“I-I was making honmei choco.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger ending! What will Ash say when he finds out what Honmei Choco means? ;) 
> 
> If anyone is interested in where Ash is taking Eiji for [dinner](https://getbento.imgix.net/accounts/5da66752c29bd1fb6eb4bbb513e30134/media/images/57547Manhatta_Dining_Room_Views_Dusk_Credit_Emily_Andrews.jpg?fit=max&w=1800&auto=format,compress) ♡ The view is stunning I want to go there one day myself :D


	3. Aslan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [These](https://twitter.com/Sugaaberry/status/1096390034607857664) [two](https://twitter.com/Florbetriz/status/1096555641739591680) lovely artworks on Twitter inspired scenes from this chapter! :>
> 
> Also, close to any holiday, you usually have to sit in traffic for an hour to drive a single block in NYC (or any city) :')

Ash blinked a few times. “Hon-what?”  
  
“Hon-mei,” Eiji repeated, refusing to meet the blond’s gaze.   
  
“Hon..mei?” the other boy said the Japanese word slowly.   
  
“Yes, honmei choco.”  
  
“Is it some kind of Japanese food?”  
  
“Not just from Japan,” the brunet started slowly, “they have it here too.”   
  
“Oh?” Ash responded as he raised his brows.  
  
“I-It’s similar to a Valentine’s chocolate,” Eiji said quietly, his gaze remained fixed on the corner of the room.   
  
“Valentine’s chocolate,” Ash held back a laugh, “why were you making that?”  
  
Words felt like they were getting stuck in the Japanese boy’s throat. The room seemed to be getting incrementally warmer the longer he floundered for a response. “I-uh,” he muttered as he tried to calm his shaking hands, “was making them for you?”  
  
A sudden deafening silence filled the room. Eiji squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation.  _He should have never said anything._  
  
“Eiji.”  
  
“Y-yes,” he squeaked.  
  
“Would you please look at me, Eiji,” Ash asked gently.   
  
Reluctantly, the brunet slowly opened his eyes and slowly turned to look at Ash. His breath hitched in his throat as he met the other boy’s gaze. His jade-green eyes seemed to hold many emotions: fear, longing, as well as a glimmer of hope.  
  
“Why would you make Valentine’s chocolates for me?”  
  
Eiji could hear the blood roaring in his ears, and his heart was beating so quickly it was starting to make him feel dizzy. He wanted to run away, but Ash’s gaze kept him rooted in place.   
  
“In Japan.. we make honmei choco for the person who we like and give it to them on Valentine’s day.”   
  
“You were making that.. for me,” Ash asked incredulously.   
  
Since words have been failing him, Eiji simply nodded in response.   
  
“Eiji,” Ash’s voice cracked, it seemed like he was close to tears.    
  
The brunet paled, this was not the response he was expecting. He never wanted to make Ash upset. His throat was unbelievably dry. “I understand if you do not feel the same way about me—“   
  
“No, Eiji,” Ash cried as grabbed Eiji’s shaking hands. Tears were starting to slip down his pale face as he continued, “you are everything to me, but you deserve someone better than a prostitute and a murderer.”  
  
“Ash, you are neither of those things,” Eiji responded forcefully. “The world made you do those awful things to survive, but you never wanted to. You have a good heart, and I can see it.”  
  
“I-I just can’t lose you too, Eiji,” the blond choked as he tore his hands away then quickly turned away towards the window. His body was visibly shaking.   
  
The sight was making Eiji’s heart break. Before Ash had a chance to start walking off, Eiji tightly wrapped his arms around him, leaning his head against the other boy's broad back, in between his shoulder blades. The blond hair at his nape was brushing Eiji’s forehead. “You will not lose me. I said forever, did I not?”   
  
“They will come after you, because of me,” Ash said quietly, almost a whisper.    
  
“Are they not already?” Eiji gently traced circles with his finger along the other boy’s chest.   
  
The blond laughed dryly, “I guess you are right, for once.”  
  
“Of course, I am older and wiser after all.”  
  
With his response, some of the tension seemed to leave Ash’s back.   
  
A beat of silence passed between the two of them before the blond broke out of the embrace to turn and face the Asian boy. “Aslan,” he mumbled.   
  
“Huh?” Eiji blinked in confusion.   
  
“That’s my real name. Aslan Callenreese.”  
  
“Wh—“ the brunet started, but Ash quickly cut him off.   
  
“My brother, Griffin, and I, we would always play catch in the field or pick apples together in autumn then climb up trees so we could jump into the lake during the summer,” Ash said quietly, a faraway look in his eyes. “Those are all happy memories associated with when I was Aslan.”  
  
Eiji had to keep his jaw from falling open. _Ash had never been this open with him before._  
  
“I want you to see me as Aslan Callenreese, not Ash Lynx,” the blond turned away, a faint pink dusting his cheeks.  
  
“A-Ash,” a smile spread across Eiji’s face.  
  
“Do I get to eat the chocolate now?”   
  
With that, the perfect moment was ruined, the brunet groaned internally. “Ah, well, it is all over the floor at the moment, or stuck to that pot.”  
  
“Wait, Ash, there is broken glass all over the floor!” he cried as the other boy began to rush towards the kitchen.  
  
***   
  
After they finished sweeping the glass off the floor and scraping the burnt chocolate from the pot, Eiji remembered the chocolate he had put in the freezer.   
  
Ash was still scrubbing chocolate off the tile, so maybe there was a chance to surprise him with _real_ chocolates.   
  
The Japanese boy opened the freezer as quietly as possible and pulled out the ice cube tray filled with chocolates. Ideally, the chocolates would just pop out with a little force. Eiji twisted the tray and waited for the chocolates to perfectly come out of their mold. He frowned as he noticed they had not budged.   
  
With a little more force, Eiji bent the mold, but the chocolates still refused to come out. He was beginning to get a little frustrated. In a last-ditch effort, he slammed the ice cube tray against the counter. Not surprisingly, none of the chocolates came out.   
  
“Maybe try a knife or something,” Ash hinted as he stifled a laugh.   
  
_Crap! Of course, Ash would have heard that._  
  
“R-right, I will try,” Eiji spluttered as he grabbed the utensil from the drawer. No longer opting for the element of surprise, he shoved a knife into the mold in an attempt to pry the chocolate out.   
  
“Let me try,” the blond suggested, suddenly appearing by Eiji’s side.   
  
“It is different from using a knife in a fight; you have to be delicate.”  
  
“Eiji,” Ash deadpanned, “I just saw you _not so gently_ smashing this on the counter."  
  
“W-well I, uh, thought it would work?”   
  
The blond shook his head as he expertly maneuvered the knife around the mold. “Am I even supposed to be working on these chocolates, since they are meant for me,” he teased.   
  
“I already made them, so it is fine.” Eiji paused for a moment before adding, “I think."  
  
“Whatever you say, older and wiser,” Ash sighed in mock exasperation. “Once they thaw a bit I think they will come out easier, now.”   
  
“Better things do come to people who are waiting.”  
  
“I think you mean 'good things come to those who wait,’ but something tells me these chocolates aren’t going to be worth the wait.”  
  
“You do not know that! I tried very hard this time!”  
  
“Were these the third attempt? Or were these made before the stuck on crap or the gunk on the floor,” the blond boy teased, a mischievous grin crossing his face.   
  
“It is none of your concern.” Eiji huffed and crossed his arms.  
  
***   
  
After Ash had gone to work on the laptop in the office, Eiji decided to check on the chocolates. This time, most came out of the mold without an issue. They didn’t look very pretty, the edges were sharp from the knife cuts and strawberries stuck out from the exposed sides. _At least_ these _seemed to be edible?_  
  
He put a few on a small plate along with some whipped cream. With a deep breath, he brought them into the other room where Ash was busy staring at a screen filled with foreign-looking charts and graphs.  
  
“Here you go,” Eiji scratched his chin nervously as he handed over the plate.   
  
Ash hesitantly took a piece and put it in his mouth. His face scrunched up as he swallowed the chocolate. “Do people in Japan try to poison the people they like with these chocolates?”   
  
“N-no? Is it that bad?”  
  
“Well, it was bitter and also.. really crunchy, which I didn’t know chocolate could be.”  
  
“Oh,” the brunet said dejectedly, trying his best to keep the disappointment off his face. _He couldn’t even make_ honmei _choco properly._  
  
Eiji froze as Ash reached for another chocolate from the plate. “W-what are you doing?"  
  
“Eating honmei choco,” the blond replied matter-of-factly.   
  
“But you just said—“   
  
“You nearly burnt down the kitchen to make these for me, the least I can do is eat them. And they aren’t the _worst_ thing you’ve ever made.”  
  
Eiji wasn’t quite sure what to make of that, but at least the person he liked was eating the chocolate he made, even if there were huge gulps of water taken after each piece.  
  
***  
  
“What time is it?” Ash quickly turned his head to glance up at the wall clock.  
  
“According to that clock, it is two in the afternoon, no?”  
  
“Crap, we need to _leave_ soon.”  
  
“Leave..?”  
  
“The reservation is at six pm, Eiji."   
  
“But.. that is in four hours.”  
  
The other boy looked at him as if he grew another head. “Clearly, _someone_ has been slacking on their job. Go look out the window, Mr. Photographer.”  
  
Still a little confused, Eiji went to look out the window. He gaped when he saw the road jam-packed with cars. None of the traffic was moving, and the distant echos of horns could be heard all the way up in their apartment. “Is there another parade?”  
  
“More like it’s Valentine’s day in New York City,” Ash responded dryly.   
  
“We are going to be driving in that?”  
  
“Unfortunately, yeah, so we should start to get ready.. unless you want to go in your chocolate stained pants?"  
  
“Ah,” the Japanese boy stared down at his jeans, which were covered in flecks of the chocolate mixture.   
  
“This time, try not to dress like a grandpa either,” the blond snickered.  
  
"My grandfather wears yukata every day.. I do not dress like that!"   
  
"No, I meant," Ash sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "never mind. What's a yukata?"   
  
"It is a traditional Japanese clothing item,” Eiji explained enthusiastically. “Let me show you a picture.” He typed in the phrase into the tablet’s search engine then handed the device to the other boy.   
  
The blond scrolled through the image results. “Does everyone in Japan have one of these?”  
  
“Hm, most people I suppose? They are usually worn during festivals.”  
  
“Do _you_ have one?”  
  
“Yes,” the Japanese boy beamed, “my yukata is blue and the obi, the sash part, is white!”   
  
Ash was silent for a moment, his eyes glued to the images on the phone. He then turned to look at Eiji, a softness in his gaze and a small smile slowly gracing his features. “I bet it suits you.”  
  
“Eh?” Eiji blinked a few times, a familiar heat settling in his chest. _Was Ash complimenting him?_  
  
***   
  
After a quick shower, the brunet towel-dried his hair and flopped down on the bed as he began to think of what he would wear to dinner. He had never been to a _super_ fancy restaurant before, so every outfit combination he could think of didn’t seem quite right.   
  
Eiji pulled out a few potential shirts and sweaters and laid them out on the bed.   
  
"I like that one." Ash pointed to one of the sweaters as he walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. His blond hair looked freshly dried and styled.   
  
The brunet picked up the dark green cable-knit sweater and pulled it over his head. Behind him, he could hear Ash rummaging through the closet.   
  
"You say I dress like a grandpa, but you go and wear a brown patterned jacket," Eiji frowned.   
  
"This is a Hermes suit, Eiji," Ash scoffed.   
  
"A _what_ suit?"   
  
"Just.. forget it," The blond groaned, “do you have your coat?”  
  
“It is in the front room—“   
  
“Wait, you don’t mean the green one do you?”   
  
“What is wrong with my puffy green coat?”  
  
Ash put his head in his hands, then walked over to the dresser to pull out a proper navy coat. “Here.” He tossed the coat on the bed.   
  
“I still like my green one better,” Eiji mumbled under his breath as he reluctantly put on the coat. He didn’t feel like having an argument over a piece of clothing.  
  
“Something is still missing,” the blond said offhandedly as he went back to rummaging through the dresser.    
  
“You were the one to say we had to leave hours early, but now you waste time looking through a drawer?”  
  
“Fine, fine this one will work I guess.” Ash pulled a thick, red scarf out of the drawer.   
  
“Finally,” Eiji began, but his words died in his throat when the blond walked right in front of him and started gently wrapping the scarf around his neck.   
  
Tying the ends of the scarf off with a bow, the blond then took a step back and grinned. “Perfect.”  
  
The Japanese boy could feel the heat rising to his face at the undeniable fondness in the other boy's gaze.  
  
“Let’s get a move on. I don't want to miss the reservation.” Ash grabbed his arm and began tugging him towards the front door.  
  
“But it is in three hours!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ash tells Eiji his real name under different circumstances in the manga/anime but I wanted to put my own spin on it :) 
> 
> Writing a confession scene between these two was more challenging than expected, hopefully, you enjoyed it ♥︎


	4. Once in a Lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Thank you for sticking with me through the long wait for this chapter ♡ I hope that you enjoy!! :)
> 
> Also, I totally headcanon Eiji as a Twice stan. Here is the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRzxEiBLQCA) that is mentioned in the fic ;D

“Oh shit,” Ash muttered as they stepped out of the elevator, his fair complexion seeming even paler than usual.   
  
Eiji tensed, frantically looking around the rows of cars for a crazy gun-wielding enemy. His fight or flight reflexes were slowly kicking in. Whoever this person was, they must be dangerous to provoke this type of reaction from Ash.   
  
“Of course _he_ would have to be down here.”  
  
The brunet followed the other boy's gaze to find Mr. Owens wrapped up in a conversation with another middle-aged man. “Do you mean Mr. Owens?”   
  
“Who else would I mean, do you ever see any _other_ people in this garage,” the blond rolled his eyes.   
  
“Well, I have only been down to this level two or three times..” Eiji’s voice trailed off as he realized Ash wasn’t even listening to him.  
  
“He seems to be distracted by that other guy, so this might be our chance to sneak past.” Ash nodded, his tone was deadly serious as if he was dealing with a real enemy rather than their downstairs neighbor.   
  
As he trailed behind the blond, Eiji couldn’t help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of the situation. Ash was actually tip-toeing through the rows of vehicles in an attempt to be as silent as possible. They had nearly made it to Ash’s car before their neighbor spotted them.   
  
“Hello, boys.”  
  
Eiji could hear Ash curse under his breath before straightening up. “Hello, Mr. Owens.”   
  
“This is Albert Jones.” Mr. Owens gestured to the man he was speaking to earlier, “he lives a few doors down.”  
  
“Nice to meet you—“   
  
“Al, this is Ash Winston, he lives upstairs,” their neighbor interjected, “and this is the beauty that he drives.” He motioned to Ash’s car, which the other man seemed to be gaping at.    
  
“Oh, and this is Eiji,” he added, almost as an afterthought.  
  
_Why was the car introduced first..?_  
  
Ash’s patience seemed to be thinning, his polite expression becoming increasingly more forced as the seconds passed. “How is your wife, Mr. Owens. I wonder if she is happy that you left her alone on Valentine's day to sit in the parking garage?”  
  
“Ah, well,” their neighbor let out an awkward laugh, “she is on her yearly spiritual yoga retreat-thing.”    
  
“I can see why she needs one,” the blond responded pointedly. “We will be going now.” He wrapped his arm around Eiji’s lower back and began to lead them to the car, leaving their neighbor gaping in shock.    
  
***  
  
“Maybe that was a little too harsh, Ash,” Eiji frowned as he buckled his seatbelt.   
  
Ash shrugged in response as he pressed the button to start the ignition, causing the engine to roar to life. “He was being an asshole,” he said simply.   
  
Letting out a sigh, the Japanese boy propped his elbow on the armrest and rested his head in the palm of his hand so he could gaze out of the window. “About how far is the restaurant?”   
  
“Four or five miles, so I think that’s around eight kilometers?”  
  
“E-Eight kilometers,” Eiji asked incredulously, “it will take us hours to drive eight kilometers?”  
  
A sly grin slowly spread across the blond’s face. “You’ll see once we drive out of the garage.”  
  
When the car reached the top of the ramp, Ash lowered the window and pressed a button that opened the large gate, granting access to the street. Eiji couldn’t help his mouth from falling open at the sight. The road was jam-packed with vehicles, that were not only were stopped, but a majority seemed to be parked in the middle of the street. Not to mention the constant blaring of the car horns and the angry screams of the drivers.   
  
“Now, let’s see how long it takes to get out to the street.” The blond sat back in his seat and switched on the radio, then began flipping through all the channels. Out of all the genres Ash could have picked, he settled for a classics station where even the _announcer_ sounded bored with the song selection.    
  
“You say I am a grandpa when you listen to this music?”  
  
“Beethoven's symphonies are one of the foundations of all other songs in history, Eiji,” Ash scoffed.   
  
“That does not make it any less boring.”  
  
“Okay, fine,” the blond said slowly, a mischievous look on his face. “Your Bluetooth is on, right?”  
  
“Um, I think so?”   
  
Ash pressed the button on the steering wheel that silenced the music with a chiming noise. “Play music from Eiji’s phone.”   
  
“W-what,” Eiji began to protest as a video popped up on the screen in the center of the console. He stared at the phone in his coat pocket in utter betrayal.   
  
Just from the first few notes the brunet already knew that it was Twice’s Heartshaker, which was one of his favorites.   
  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Come and be my love, come and be my love baby_  
  
The Japanese boy tensed as he waited for several mocking remarks from Ash, he got plenty from his own sister, after all. However, no snarky comments came. It actually seemed like the blond was focused on the video playing on the console. “This is in Korean, right?”   
  
“Yes, they are a group from Korea that is popular in Japan.”  
  
“I think the base and guitar are a good combination here,” the blond furrowed his brows in concentration.   
  
“Um..”  
  
“I’m assuming this is the chorus. Interesting choice to go with a diatonic melody in some parts.”  
  
_You're my heart shaker, shaker_  
_Nohchigi sirheo_  
_You're my heart shaker, shaker_  
  
“The instrumentals aren’t moving around a lot, but somehow this melody is pretty busy up until the bridge.”  
  
“Can you start to speak English, please?”   
  
“I am speaking English—oh a good use of a descending base there.”  
  
Eiji sighed and sat back in his seat; he watched the video play out with Ash’s occasional comments about the melody until the song ended.   
  
“Not bad, I thought it was pretty catchy,” the blond shrugged.  
  
“You are not supposed to analyze the song; you are supposed to watch the dancing and cute outfits!”   
  
“Oh, but I thought the melody was better than the dancing.”   
  
“You are the only person I know to think that,” Eiji groaned as he rolled his eyes, switching off his phone so Ash couldn’t pry further into any of his other songs.    
  
***   
  
It had taken almost an hour to make it past four or five blocks. Eiji was thankful that he had decided to bring his camera since they were stopping so often it was an excellent chance to take some photos of the pedestrians.   
  
He was in the middle of pressing down the shutter when a loud electronic voice boomed out of the car speakers.   
  
_Telephone call from Bones_  
  
Ash had resorted to keeping two fingers on the steering wheel while he slumped his head against the headrest. With a groan, he pressed the button which signaled the car was listening to his words. “Answer,” he droned.   
  
_Adjusting internal temperature_  
  
A few clicking noises resulted in the air conditioning blasting out of the vents in full force.  
  
“How the hell did it even get that,” the blond glared at the console as he switched the A/C back to the previous setting.   
  
“Maybe because you were not very specific."   
  
“Specific,” Ash scoffed, "you want me to elaborate to my car?”   
  
“Yes, and you better hurry too, Bones might hang up soon.” Eiji nodded.   
  
After clearing his throat, Ash forcefully pushed down on the button. “Maserati GranTurismo could you answer the telephone that is ringing right at this moment?"  
  
With a smug look, the blond sat back and waited a few seconds. The silence was broken by Bones' voice booming out of the speakers, causing the self-satisfied expression to quickly fall off the other boy's face.   
  
“Hiya Boss, we jus' finished a sweep of the restaurant.”  
  
Eiji had to stifle a laugh with the sleeve of his coat at Ash’s bitter look.  
  
“And?”   
  
“W-well we thought we should let you know it’s all good—“   
  
Offering a simple grunt in response, the blond hung up the call. He kept his green eyes fixed on the clearing traffic, which allowed Eiji’s gaze to linger a little longer than usual. The Japanese boy let out a breath as he noticed the absence of Ash’s gun in his waistband. “You do not have your gun,” he couldn't help but ask.  
  
Ash quickly glanced over at him before turning back to the road, a small smile forming on his face. “Check the glovebox.”  
  
“Glove..?”  
  
“The compartment in front of you.”  
  
Biting his lip in anticipation, Eiji pulled the handle in front of him, yelping when the compartment fell open. Stored inside were several guns hung on a thin rack with multiple boxes of ammunition stacked underneath. “Does every American car have this?”  
  
“It’s customized,” the other boy grinned. “Do you like it?”  
  
“Absolutely not,” the brunet huffed as he closed the compartment.  
  
***   
  
As he stopped the car behind a line of vehicles next to a giant skyscraper, Ash muttered, “finally here.”   
  
Eiji blinked as he took in the sight, the building was so tall it seemed to blend in with the sky. He was about to reach for the door handle when it was yanked open by a man in a uniform.   
  
“Welcome to the Manhatta, where it is our mission to create a once in a lifetime experience,” the man said enthusiastically as if he had said the same line countless time before. “Coat check is to your left, then head to your right and you will see the elevator.”  
  
“Thanks,” Ash responded simply as he dropped the keys in the man’s outstretched hand.  
  
The lobby was almost as grand as the exterior of the building. Large paintings adorned the walls, which were covered in a gold patterned wallpaper. To one side, attendants stood by a bay of elevators, while a giant counter sat to the other end. Racks of coats were visible behind a partition in the wall. In the center hung a massive crystal chandelier that reflected strands of light onto the marble tile.  
  
“Are we just going to stand here gawking all night,” the blond teased, a mischievous glint in his green eyes.  
  
“I could stand here all night. It is very nice.”  
  
“You can, but you would be missing the main event.”  
  
The Japanese boy wondered what could be more impressive as he let himself be dragged over to the line by coat check.  
  
“Welcome, gentlemen,” the woman at the counter addressed them curtly. “At the Manhatta it is our mission to create a once in a lifetime experience—“   
  
“Yeah, your buddy outside already said that,” Ash interrupted as he tossed his coat on the counter. “Don’t lose that it’s Hermes.”  
  
Eiji could have sworn he saw the woman’s eye twice as she took their coats. “Of course, sir."  
  
Almost immediately after their coats were checked, another employee was ushering them over to the elevator bay. It only took a few moments for a lift to arrive, and it was the nicest one that the brunet had ever been into. A velvet-like material lined the expansive walls, and a mini chandelier hung from the ceiling.   
  
“Enjoy your meal,” the attendant clicked the button which read _floor 60_. “And remember we are here to help create your once in a lifetime—“   
  
The elevator door shut in the employee’s face before he could finish. Eiji turned to glare at Ash, who had repeatedly been pressing the button to shut the doors.   
  
“What?” He asked innocently, “You didn’t want to hear it again either, right?”  
  
Before the brunet had a chance to respond, the elevator jerked and began to ascend rapidly. The faster the elevator climbed, the paler Ash’s face became.  
  
“Ash, is everything okay?”   
  
“I’m fine,” he snapped, “just don’t do so well with this kind of thing.”  
  
_Even though the blond could outsmart ruthless politicians and fight hoards of enemies while blinded, he couldn’t handle the speed of an elevator—_  
  
Eiji was pulled out of his thoughts as the doors to the elevator opened to the restaurant. The entire space was wall-to-wall windows, which showed off one of the best views he had ever seen in his life. New York City was a sprawling expanse of various sized buildings as far as the eye could see, permeated by the river on one side and a park on the other.   
  
“—elcome to the Manhatta, do you two have a reservation?”  
  
It took a moment for the Japanese boy to realize that a woman was speaking to them.   
  
“Yes, it should be under Winston,” Ash responded smoothly, the color had thankfully returned to his face.   
  
“Perfect, if you would follow me, Mr. Winston.” The hostess led them to a table for two, which was set up right next to one of the windows.  
  
After sitting down, the Japanese boy began to feel uneasy. He turned to see several of the other patrons staring in their direction. Clearly, they were both the youngest ones here as well as being the only duo who were both males.   
  
“Eiji,” the blond said softly, “did you look out the window?”  
  
He _hadn’t_ looked out the window by their table yet. Eiji glanced over to take in the view. The sun was low in the sky, casting purple and red hues on the buildings. Their table overlooked the river, where the twinkling lights on the bridge shimmered against the pale blue water. “It’s beautiful.”  
  
“Yeah, it is,” Ash responded quietly. Eiji looked over and noticed that the blond wasn’t looking at the view, rather he was looking right at him. The other boy had propped his elbow on the table and was holding his head in his palm; a fond look was present in his green eyes.  
  
“Good evening, you two,” a girl who seemed to be in her early twenties smiled down at them, “I will be waiting on you this evening. Here are our menus.” She handed them a pair of tablets then walked off.   
  
“This is not a menu, this is a tablet,” the Japanese boy frowned at the device.   
  
“The menu is on the tablet, grandpa."   
  
“If this is the menu,” Eiji paused before gesturing to a book on the table, “then what is that?”  
  
“That’s the wine list,” Ash responded simply.   
  
“W-Wine list? That has at least thirty pages!” He picked up the book and started flipping through it, to find each page filled with lists of text with prices next to them. His mouth dropped as he noticed one of the prices. “One hundred twenty dollars?”  
  
“Let me see.” The other boy grabbed the book and scanned through the page. “We will take the Corison Cabernet," he turned to their approaching waiter.   
  
“Ash—“ Eiji tried to protest.   
  
“An excellent choice, sir."  
  
***   
  
As he began to read the menu off of the tablet, Eiji could feel his hands starting to sweat. Most of the words were long and not similar to anything he had seen before.   
  
“Do you know what you want?”  
  
“Um,” he said sheepishly, biting his lip as he tried harder to try and decipher the words.   
  
Ash set down his tablet with a worried look. “Is everything okay?”  
  
Reassurance that he was fine was on the tip of his tongue, but the way the blond was looking at him made him spit out the truth. “I cannot read most of this, I am sorry,” he whispered, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
“Oh,” Ash smiled softly, his eyes crinkling in the corners. “Don’t apologize.. some of this is really difficult even for native speakers.”   
  
A surge of relief rushed through him as he let out a breath. _Ash is so understanding_ , Eiji thought, his body feeling pleasantly warm.  
  
“Here is your Corison, may I?” The waitress appeared at their table with a bottle of wine. With a curt nod from the blond, she began pouring a tiny amount of wine, way less than Eiji usually saw Mrs. Coleman drink, into the two glasses. “Now, what would you like to order?”  
  
“I was thinking everything except for the thing with the cow brain.”  
  
“S-sir the menu is set, you choose one from each category—“  
  
“I know that,” Ash said sharply. “You want to make this a once in a lifetime experience, yes?”  
  
“Well, of course,” she responded hesitantly.   
  
“Then that is what we want. Talk to your chef I’ll pay however much extra you want to charge.”  
  
The waitress stood dumbfounded for a moment, before turning towards the kitchen.   
  
“Now,” the blond turned back to Eiji and lifted his glass of wine, “how do you say ‘cheers' in Japanese?”  
  
“Oh, you say kan-pai,” he said slowly so the American could process his words.  
  
“Okay, kanpai, Eiji,” Ash grinned as he gently clinked his glass against Eiji’s.   
  
***   
  
Once all the food was brought out, it covered almost the entire surface of the table. Thankfully, most of the plates were small, so it was _somewhat_ possible to finish the majority of the dishes. What was closest to him seemed to be a salad, so Eiji started with that.   
  
“Want to try some of this fish,” Ash offered.   
  
From looking at the dish, the brunet had no idea what type of fish it was, but he decided he would try it anyway.   
  
Instead of cutting a section to put on another plate, the blond held out his fork, with a bite-sized piece of fish, expectantly.   
  
_Did Ash want to feed it to him?_ Eiji bit his lip as he stared at the utensil. Swallowing his pride, he reached out and ate the piece from off the fork, his cheeks growing warmer by the second.   
  
“What do you think?”  
  
“Um,” he stammered, his thoughts were racing too fast for him to focus on the taste of the food. “It taste, uh, good.”   
  
“Do you want to try the duck next?”  
  
“N-no I am okay,” the brunet choked out a laugh as he turned his attention to the plates in front of him.  
  
They spent the rest of the meal in a comfortable silence, apart from the occasional comments from Ash. Their waitress was clearing away the dishes as fast as they could eat them.   
  
“Um, Eiji,” the blond said with a tone of uncertainty. They had reached a stopping point in their meal; only single bites were left on the few remaining plates.   
  
“Hm?” The Japanese boy blinked, he had never seen Ash this uncertain of himself.   
  
“Could you give me your hand?”  
  
Feeling a little confused, Eiji hesitantly put his right hand in Ash’s outstretched palm.  
  
“Okay, now close your eyes.”  
  
“Why do I have to—“   
  
“Please, Eiji.”  
  
“Alright,” he huffed as he closed his eyes, hoping this wasn’t some kind of strange prank. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Just as he was about to open his mouth to complain, he felt a ring being slipped onto his finger.   
  
Eiji’s eyes flew open as he stared at the thin white-gold band that was now on his ring finger.   
  
“It’s a special occasion, right?” Ash smiled at him, his green eyes shining.  
  
“Ash—“ Eiji began, then let out a yelp as a bottle of champagne was popped right next to their table. “Congratulations!” the entire staff, who seemed to be gathered around them, echoed.  
  
“W-wait,” the Japanese boy stammered. He had no idea what was happening and desperately looked to Ash for an explanation, but the other boy only shushed him.  
  
“This bottle is on the house as our way of saying congratulations, and thank you for choosing us to celebrate this once in a lifetime experience,” a man in a suit, presumably the manager, smiled at them. The other patrons in the restaurant then broke into a round of applause.   
  
Once all the commotion had died down, Eiji whispered, “was all of this for that free bottle of champaign?”  
  
“Not all of it,” Ash grinned impishly. “That bottle costs about four hundred dollars, and you _did_ say to all the housewives that you were my fiancé."  
  
The brunet sighed as he glanced down at the ring; he would probably never get a real answer tonight.   
  
***   
  
The next morning, Eiji woke up to an empty apartment. _It was unusual for Ash to be gone so early in the day_ , the Japanese boy couldn’t help but think as he made his way into the kitchen. On the center of the table sat a ripped piece of paper with something written on it.   
  
_Go downstairs_  
  
He grinned at the familiar handwriting, it looked like Ash had scribbled it as he was seconds away from rushing out of the apartment.   
  
After brushing his teeth and changing clothes, Eiji took the stairs down to the lobby as quickly as he could.   
  
“Mr. Okumura,” the security guard called out to him with a wave once he was near the building entrance.   
  
“Hello Mr. Jones, how was your weekend,” the brunet politely asked the older man.   
  
“It was a good one, Mr. Okumura,” the guard responded cheerfully. “I actually have a package here for you, just delivered this morning.”   
  
“Package.. but I did not order—“ Eiji gasped as the man pulled out a large vase filled with more than a dozen red roses from underneath his desk.   
  
“It also came with this note.” The guard handed over a small envelope.   
  
Still in shock, the brunet gently opened up the flap of the envelope and pulled out the small card inside. He felt hot tears prick the sides of his eyes as he read the text.  
  
_To Eiji_  
  
_These are for you._  
  
_All my love,_  
_Aslan_  
  
“My, my I haven’t seen a vase of roses that big since my weddin’ day,” the guard laughed, “someone must love you very much, Mr. Okumura.”   
  
“Yes,” Eiji wiped the tears out of his eyes, a small smile working its way onto his features as he noticed that he was still wearing the white-gold ring on his finger. The brunet held the small card against his heart. “He does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (sadly) do not know anything about classical music so all that information is from [these](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8NE_Cgf7Ck) lovely YouTubers. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the fic, I love reading your comments they always make my day! ♥︎ 
> 
> As usual, you can always find me on my [Tumblr](http://queensgrove.tumblr.com/) and I also now have a brand new [Twitter](https://twitter.com/queensgrove96)! Come fangirl over Asheiji with me :')


End file.
